impactmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Tengen
A fearless and courageous emperor by the name of Lord Alberic found himself passing through the depths of the Ether Forest. It was while there that he stumbled a-pon a newly born abandoned halfling child. The true blood elven lord made a decision, that would come as quite a shock to his empire, he decided to take the halfling in as his own. On the condition that he could never see the havok and harm that man can cause. He named the boy "Tengen". Lord Alberic was a firm and strict leader. Like his father before him, he was the imperial leader of a bountiful empire. It's people were well education with links to philosophy and cosmology. Which made them a prosperous ally yet a formidable foe. Tengen’s upbringing was one of peace. His adoptive father loved him dearly, however he struggled to show it. To contemplate Lord Alberic gave Tengen his knowledge, his wisdom and above all how to become a better Elf. It would be common to see Tengen by the side of his father wondering around the Ether forest. The lessons he received were entwined in riddles, never a definitive answer, always up for question for another nights walk. Tengen blended in quite well with the people. He saw them as equals and with that demanded nothing more but their servitude to the empire. However it was quite evident that even from a young age Tengen noticed that something was not quite right with the world. He felt like something was missing. Tengen was never allowed to leave the the central city of Toppa unsupervised. This fed at his curiosity to the extent that he confronted his father. Lord Alberic would dismiss the issue, and break it down to a point where it was wrapped about in riddles, which Tengen managed to make little sense of. He did not blame is adoptive father for his secrecy but it motivated him like non other. Over a period of time Tengen noticed Lord Alberic’s visits to neighboring empires increased. Each time he would return looking more concerned, worried and frustrated. Something was wrong, and the people knew it. Rumor and fear had spread across the land. The weather cooled, the days appeared to be growing shorter by the day. The first harvest in an eon fell short and when Lord Alberic gave the order for city lockdown no aid could be called. Mass panic had taken hold of the city. One evening a storm began to arise in the east that had Lord Alberic rather distressed. He rushed into the grand temple to see his son. Tengen to his amazement found his father shouting orders that seemed crazy and delusional - "Get everybody in the mines!", "Seal it off you must be the last to enter!" In a state of shock Tengen struggled to form any words... "wha-a, b-ut, w- ye" Alberic marched out of the temple, looked back at Tengen just sitting there on the floor, dumbfounded. "Shi will stop at nothing, and neither must you." The night had well set in. Just like he was ordered Tengen helped everyone into the mines sealing it off behind him. The people were afraid, weak confused as to why they had been sent underground. Tengen did his best to calm the people. He always had a positive outlook even if he didn't know what lied ahead. It motivated him and those around him felt that burning desire to overcome any challenge. At dawn Tengen cleared the magma that had sealed them through the night. Emerging from the mine he noticed the skys were once again clear. Yet no sign of his father. Tengen would soon learn that his father was killed in the City of Ankorrik outside of the Elven lands protecting his people. Newly appointed Lord Tengen has since set out to reclaim and rebuild his fathers empires while learning more of the surrounding world. Yet his fathers final words still linger in his mind.. Who is this Shi, and is the threat over for good? Category:Player Back stories